Never be Afraid
by canaea91
Summary: Naruto has told Gaara something extremely secret from his past and it has rocked Gaara's world. Can Gaara keep loving Naruto after knowing this secret? NaruGaara LEMON!


**I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters, just the story**

"Don't go..." He said quietly, almost a whisper. The man walking away stopped and turned to listen to what else the man he loved could say to hurt him.

"What?" He said unable to hide the pain in his voice "What more could you possibly have to tell me?"

"I love you and I'm sorry, it was a mistake to not tell you until now. But I was scared, don't you understand that?" Naruto said in a slow stutter. Gaara turned and looked his lover in the eye, stunned at the words that had escaped those soft lips.

"Scared? You should never be scared to tell me anything, I love you and that's all matters. Is there anything else?" Gaara said quickly crossing the room and holding his crying lover. Naruto stared at Gaara and shook his head, calming himself down.

"No, that's everything. I promise you, I'm so sorry…" Naruto was silenced by a kiss from his lover that was nearly the best kiss they had ever had. He kissed Gaara back with as much passion as he could. Despite the difference in their physical builds (Naruto being the taller and more well-built, Gaara the slight opposite) Naruto had always been the more sensitive and emotional of the two. Gaara broke the kiss only because he and Naruto were running out of air; Gaara looked his best friend and lover in the eyes for a moment.

"You are so beautiful. You do know that don't you?" .Gaara asked while lightly tracing the whisker like scars on Naruto's face. Naruto blushed, nodding as he let his face move closer to the hands lightly playing with his cheek. Gaara kissed Naruto gently and started to lead him to their bedroom by his waist. Once they had managed to get into the bedroom and close the door Gaara slightly pushed his little fox onto the bed and gently sat on his waist.

"Don't you ever be scared to tell me anything again. I'm never going to judge you. I'm your lover, protector, and best friend." And with those words Gaara claimed the sweet lips of the man below him. Naruto moaned and reached for the crimson locks on his panda bear. Gaara stopped long enough to gather all the things they would need and to strip the both of the out of the barrier like clothing. He wanted Naruto and he wanted him now. He kissed Naruto's neck and bit him softly causing the blonde to moan quietly. Gaara then began kissing a trail down to the pink erect nipple to his right. He then latched onto said nipple, biting and sucking causing the blonde to moan louder. After some time he released the nipple and then moved to the other giving it the same treatment. Once he was satisfied with the work he had done he continued to his actual goal. Naruto was hard as a rock and leaking pre-cum, almost begging to be touched.

"Gaara…please, don't make me wait…" Naruto begged moaning slightly. Gaara smiled before engulfing his lover's large cock as best he could and sucking on it as he traveled up and down with his mouth. He had always liked the way Naruto tasted, maybe because he almost tasted like ramen or maybe because he didn't quite taste like semen. Whatever the reason it made him want his lover more, so he sped up and starting pumping the part of the shaft he couldn't take in with his mouth (Naruto was VERY well endowed). Within a small period of time Naruto began to moan uncontrollably and shake.

"I'm so…so close…Gaara…!" Naruto all but screamed and came into Gaara's awaiting mouth. Gaara waited patiently for his lover to ride out his orgasm and when he was finished, swallowed it all. He then looked up and kissed his lover letting him taste himself. Gaara moved into position and gave his lover a wink, pulling the lube he had gotten out earlier and covering three fingers I placed the first finger at Naruto's entrance and looked up for approval. Naruto smiled and nodded his head, he loved that Gaara always asked before he did anything. It was sweet and considerate. Gaara gently pushed in one finger and slowly began to move in and out of his partner, after a few minutes he added a second finger to stretch out his lover and searched for the bundle of nerves that always made Naruto jump a little.

"There! Right there…Gaara please!" Naruto moaned a few minutes later when Gaara slightly hooked his fingers to search better. Gaara smiled and added the third finger and hit the nerves again causing Naruto to moan louder. Gaara smiled down at his lover and started to move fasted in and out of his lover always hitting his prostate.

"Gaara! Gaara please, fuck me!" Naruto begged, panting heavily and arching into the hovering body above him. Gaara smirked and removed his fingers and replaced it with his leaking cock

"Are you sure you're ready?" Gaara questioned. He didn't want to hurt Naruto in any way.

"Just go, please. I want you." Naruto panted and wiggled his ass against Gaara, causing the red head to moan loudly.

"As you wish…" Gaara whispered into Naruto's ear and slid into the blonde as gently as he could. Naruto's breath hitched in pain and Gaara kissed his forehead and whispered sweet things into his ear while he finished thrusting in.

"Nod when you're ready…" Gaara moaned, trying extremely hard not to move into the hot heat that had enveloped him. Naruto only waited a moment or two before nodding to his red head to move. And with that they were off; Gaara started with slow, deep pace but Naruto wouldn't have any of that. He needed to be completely dominated and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Gaara, Please fuck me hard…" Naruto begged, knowing that his panda couldn't resist his begging.

"If that's what you really want then really beg for it." Gaara panted into Naruto's ear. Naruto quickly started begging in the dirtiest, sluttiest voice he could manage. Gaara unable to help himself started thrusting hard, fast, and deeply into the begging, withering man beneath him. Naruto began moaning uncontrollably and calling out his lover's name.

"Gaara! Gaara, I'm so close. Do, don't stop! Oh, oh God!" Naruto cried out as he came for the second time that night. Gaara felt Naruto clinch tightly around his cock and couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Naruto!" He cried out as he spilled his seed inside the man he loved. He slumped on top of Naruto who just held him there while he rode out his orgasm. Gaara, after a minute gained his composure, slowly pulled out of his little fox and rolled onto Naruto's side and pulled him to his chest. They lay like that for a moment before Gaara got up and went into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up. Once he returned and had cleaned the both of them, Gaara got back into bed and pulled Naruto to him once more.

"I love you so much Naruto. Don't you ever forget that…" Gaara whispered against Naruto's forehead and kissed him.

"I love you too. I'm still sorry." Naruto whispered and kissed his lover's chest.

"I know you are." Gaara yawned. With that the two worn out men very happily and peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
